


Missing Jae

by chenlemyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemyeon/pseuds/chenlemyeon
Summary: Jaehyun is leaving to the JungleSicheng is missing him a lotThe members and the managers are worrying on both of them





	Missing Jae

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the story is not following the real timeline (you will see why), don't protest about the mismatch of the timeline because I only take the event as part of story
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> I don't mean to offense anyone in here, it's purely for the story needs (also suggestion from my friends), so please don't hate me ;;;;
> 
> and i love jaewin so much i really wish them to be roommates in the future...

Jaehyun patiently sits in the waiting room, side by side with his manager. His feets can’t stop shaking due to nervous and excitement on his first ever interview for a variety show, alone without other members. He keeps spinning his phone like fidget spinner, calming his heart that keeps beating so fast like riding roller coaster.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there for you.”, his manager conviced him. He just nods weakly as he falls his eyes on his feets. Biting his bottom lips nervously, the sweats leaves mark on his back dark blue shirt. The weather surely hot but it’s not because of that. He’s fanning himself and leans his back to the couch.

“Jung Jaehyun?”, the crew, he believes it’s the script writer, comes out calling his name. His body jolts and immediately makes him stands straight. “Y..Yes?”, he answers with sweat trailing off from his forehead.

The crew just smile fondly as she sees the latter. She tilts her head signing Jaehyun to go inside the meeting room. “You can come inside now, Jaehyun- _ssi_.”, Jaehyun leaves the seat with his manager follows him behind.

The room not so big, it’s relatively small in his opinion. He’s been here when he and Youngho interviewed for being DJ of NCT Night Night. He can see different people who sit across the table, some Go Pro cameras in front of him and on the ceiling, his manager takes seat near the door. The script writer already back to her seats and takes out all of her notes and paper.

“You can take the seat.”, the other male crew, told him as he point the chair. He gulps some water before he got asked by the crews. “So... You know what kind of show is this, right? Have you watched it before? Tell us your opinion.”, the crews shower him with bunch of questions as soon as he receive the script.

****

The skies already dark, as dark as his shirt. He now sits in the chair of his van, he’s facing the window. Youngho keeps talking with manager when they stuck in the traffic. It’s Seoul at midnight but the traffic is no joke. Luckily three of them already grab dinner before they go back to the dorm. Jaehyun sighs as he keep facing to the road.

“ _Jae, you alright man_?”, Youngho asks in English, worrying about Jaehyun. Jaehyun just shakes his head as he gives his best smile. “Just... Kinda tired, don’t worry.”. Youngho frowns as he’s not sure about Jaehyun’s answer. Something smells fishy.

“Is it about the interview?”, the manager says, takes a glance through the mirror. Youngho looks him in worry, he then sighs as agreement. “I’m... just not sure about leave by myself.”. “You mean to the jungle?”, Youngho quickly asks. Jaehyun nods.

After 20 minutes riding van to the dorm, they finally arrive to the front of their dorm. It’s already 12.54 am but they still can hear noises coming from their dorm. They knock and Doyoung opens the door. “We’re back!”, Young says as he walks into the room. All the 127 members placed themselves in different places. Taeyong in the kitchen, washing the dishes with Donghyuck helps him. Yuta and Taeil play games in the living room while Mark lays his head on Sicheng’s belly, playing with his phone. Doyoung already walks back to the kitchen, taking something from the fridge.

“Guys, Jaehyun has something to tell.”, Youngho says and the members stop their activity. Jaehyun clears his throat as he looks at Youngho. “Uh... I passed the interview.”, he says while rubbing his neck. The member cheers as soon as Jaehyun finish. Some of them run to him and give him a handshake, even a hug. But he can sees in the corner of his eyes, Sicheng seems not happy about it.

“So, when are you gonna leave?”, Yuta asks Jaehyun. Jaehyun gulps saliva before he can answer as he’s eyeing all of the members. “Next month. I’m gonna leave to Fiji for few days, so... yeah.”, he licks his lips when he feels the dryness around his mouth. “Oh, ok then.”, Taeyong reply as he tells the member to back to their places, except for Sicheng, who’s standing in front of him, with his lips pouting.

“Well then, I’m gonna go to bed now.”, Youngho walks leaving the youngers. Jaehyun stares Sicheng, as they didn’t voice any words toward each other. “You... wanna talk?”, Jaehyun suggests. Sicheng nods weakly as he follows Jaehyun to the balcony.

The night wind is a bit chill tonight, even though it’s still in the middle of summer. Jaehyun rest his arms on top of the fences, facing the landscape in front of him. “So, Jae..”, Sicheng starts the conversation. Jaehyun just take a glance to him and back to the view, he’s listening.

“You’re leaving to the jungle... By yourself...”, say Sicheng almost whisper. Jaehyun just simply humming signing agreement. Sicheng then takes a place beside Jaehyun, their forearms touching each other. “What happens?”, Jaehyun notices the awkward silence from Sicheng.

“Nothing, I’m just... probably gonna miss you.”, he leans his head to Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Miss me?”

“Yeah... Well, I already missed you when I went to China, weeks ago.”

Jaehyun chuckled as he listen to his lover’s thoughts. Sicheng does leaves to China by himself for several times, he clearly remember how he miss his lovely 9 years old lover.

“Same with me then.”, Jaehyun leans his head on top of Sicheng’s.

****

“Everything’s ready?”, Taeyong asks as he helps Jaehyun packing the stuffs.

“Yes hyung, thanks.”

“Already carry your medicine?”, Doyoung also asks as he pops his head from the door.

“I do, manager already bring it for me.”

Jaehyun then carries his backpack, ready for leaving to the airport. Most of the member are in the dorm at the time, except for MarkHyuck who leave for practicing. They cheer Jaehyun as he puts his shoes on. The manager waits him on the couch.

“ _Oh my God_ , our Tarzan will leaving to the jungle~”, Taeil says.

“Don’t flirt with the monkey, Jae!”, Youngho follows.

“The monkey probably gonna flirt him, Youngho.”, Taeil snorts hearing Yuta’s reply.

Jaehyun just smiles at his hyungs comments. Taeyong and Doyoung still busy bringing him snacks, like sweet breads or candies. Sicheng just sit in the dining room, gulping water from the glass. Jaehyun sighs and stands up while pulling his suitcase.

“Well then, I’m gonna leave now.”, Taeyong pulls him into hug. Then followed by Doyoung and the rest of the members, well, except Sicheng. Taeyong notices it, he immediately calls Sicheng. “Won’t you want to say goodbye to Jaehyun?”, says Taeyong.

Jaehyun’s eyes follow Sicheng who now walks toward him, still sulky. He smiles as Sicheng getting closer to him. “Take care, Jae.”, his cheeks flushed as he lowering his gaze. Jaehyun raise his eyebrows as he see this side of Sicheng. He then chuckles as he pulls Sicheng into hug. “I will, thank you.”

“You should come back safe and sound, okay?”, Doyoung tells him. Jaehyun just nods. He then bid another goodbye to others as he leaving the dorm to the airport. On his way to the airport, the image of sulky Sicheng still lingering in his mind. It’s cute, he admits it, but at the same time is quite... sad? He doesn’t know how to describe it.

****

The 8-hours flight way too exhausting to him, his butt feel sore, he can’t feel anything at all. He’s now waiting for his luggage with other members of Law of the Jungle. Luckily lots of male guests joining this first part of the show, so he doesn’t need to interact too much with the female guests.

“Exhausting, huh?”, Choo Sunghoon take seat beside Jaehyun. The man is huge, like literally huge, muscles shows up under his shirt, but Jaehyun feels safe around him. “Yeah.”, Jaehyun fanning himself as he waits his manager back. Then he hears voices, child voice and woman, he take glance to Sunghoon sides and finds him do video call to his family in Japan.

“Sarang, daddy already arrives in Fiji~”, Sunghoon talks to his only daughter. Sarang from other side just screams ‘ _appa_ ’ happily as she found his dad safely arrives. Behind her, there’s a woman, Shiho, Sarang’s mother.

“ _How’s Fiji? Is it okay?_ ”, she asks in Japanese as Jaehyun just knows word ‘ _daijoubu_ ’. Sunghoon answers her immediately, of course in Japanese. Jaehyun smiles as he listens to the conversation, which is reminds him that he didn’t tells his parents and the members yet. Sunghoon suddenly moves the phone towards Jaehyun so his family can talk to him.

“ _Look who’s this handsome guy besides me..._ ”, Sunghoon says in Japanese. Jaehyun smiles and he bow a bit to Shiho and Sarang, Showing his politeness. “ _Hello, my name is Jung Jaehyun, NCT Jaehyun, nice to meet you._ ”, Jaehyun talks in Japanese like the native. Shiho cheers entusiastly as she sees Jaehyun, Sarang decides to hide herself.

“Oh my, you’re so handsome.”, Shiho compliments in broken Korean. Jaehyun laughs and says thank you as he got the compliment. He also not forget to say hi to Sarang, who’s still shy to meet the handsome idol through the phone. The Introduction just ends quite fast as his manager already back with groceries on his hand.

“ _Hyung_ , I should make call for the others.”, he says to the manager. The manager just nods while he still digging the chips he just bought before. Jaehyun excuses himself to the crews and walks a bit further from the crowd. The first person he calls is his mom. And yes, his mom answers him quickly and tells him to take care himself in there. After minutes talking, he cuts the call and quickly calls the members through his other manager.

“JUNG JAEHYOONS!”, Mark is the first one who’s shriek through the line. Following with Donghyuck, Taeyong, and the others. He laughs as he listens to his member, voices and noises overlapping to his ears. “Yes, yes... Of course, _hyung_... Okay..”, he answers his members patiently. He then remembers someone who didn’t talks to him in the line.

“Anyway, where’s Sicheng?”, he asks to Taeil.

“He’s... there. Sitting on the couch and playing with his phone.”, Taeil replies.

“Can you give him the phone?”

“Okay.”

But then he hears a whisper saying ‘I don’t want to talk’ and ‘But Jae asks you’, he believes it’s Sicheng’s voice over there. “He didn’t want to talk Jae, sorry.”, Taeil apologizes. Jaehyun shakes his head while he still holds his phone.

“It’s okay, I’m... gonna call you later, bye _hyung_.”, he then cuts the call and go back to the crowds.

****

Four days in Fiji and he’s finally done with the shoots. “Thank you for your hardworks!”, he says as he bows to the crews and the guest. He then bid goodbyes to the guests, give them handshake as he ready to leaves to LA. “We’ll keep on touch, Jae.”, Roy Kim says as he hugs Jaehyun.

“Understood, hyung.”, he replies.

“I’ll be miss you.”, says Sunghoon as he gives the warmest hug to Jaehyun. Sometimes he reminds him with his dad. “Me too, I will talk to you later in the future.”, he hugs Sunghoon back.

After that, he then walks with his manager to the plane, keep waving his hand to the crew, the guests, and some of his fans. As they already inside the plane, they take the seat getting ready for the plane to take off. Jaehyun takes off his caps and his mask as he leans his head to the chair.

“You’re tired?”, his manager asks while puts some luggage on the cabinet.

“Kinda... Finally free from that woman.”, he says as closes his eyes, sighs heavily. His manager laughs and he sits beside Jaehyun. “The April girl? Who’s her name again...”, his manager tries to remember. “Oh yes, Chaekyung, she’s quite clingy.”, the manager says.

“Yeah, she is, if Sicheng sees that on TV, he’s probably gonna kill me in my sleep.”, Jaehyun says as he massages his head. His manager just chuckles hearing Jaehyun’s thoughts. Then, he just remember that he didn’t talk to Sicheng for several days. He just remember that Sicheng still bitter about his schedule.

“Oh, yeah, about the hotel, you’re probably gonna sleep with Sicheng.”, his manager tells him with his eyes still focus on the magazine.

“I’m what?”

“Sicheng wants to get away from Taeil and Yuta, he told me by himself about an hour ago.”

“Oh, okay.”. Well, that’s crazy, he thinks. After not talk to him for four days, they’re now gonna sleep together? What a great idea. Jaehyun doesn’t what will he says to Sicheng. Hi? Hello? How have you been? He keeps thinking a good word to say to Sicheng. And then his eyelids feel heavy and he decide to sleep.

After 8-hours flight from Fiji, he finally arrives at airport, a bit later than the members. He wears back his cap and mask, also with pair of glasses. He still feels sleepy from the flights, probably because of the jetlag. He then walks with his manager as his bags hanging on his shoulder. He makes sure he didn’t lost his manager in front of him. And yes, the fans cheer on him as he finally arrives to the arrival gate. He’s a bit hoping that Sicheng will wait him in the airport, but he finds noone. The Bodyguards walk near him so the crowds won’t squish him. He walks with his manager towards the parking area, to the van. And he flops his body to the chair.

The fans still call him as the door closed. He didn’t respond nor waving to them, he’s just tired. The driver starts the engine and leave the airport. He close his eyes as he almost sleep on the chair, again. His manager clears his throat that made him jumps.

“Do you wanna make call to the member? I just talk to Hyunjun.”, the manager tells him as he cover the phone.

“Sure, let me.”, he pulls the phone talks. Taeyong answer him, asking how he’s been after living in jungle for four days. He just laughs as he answers his hyung. Today he only talks to Taeyong since the others way too tired to even make a call.

“So, how’s Sicheng? Is he alright?”, Jaehyun asks worried.

“He’s doing good, but he’s a bit moody lately. Even Yuta and Taeil- _hyung_ can’t do anything about it.”

“I see.”, Jaehyun replies almost whispering. He then bid goodbye to Taeyong and gives back the phone to his manager. He continues to sleep on his way to the hotel. He’s too tired to keep his eyes open widely.

The manager wakes him up as they already arrive to the hotel. Luckily the lobby is not as crowded as the airports, so he can a bit relaxed. He rides the elevator the seventeenth floor of the hotel, where all the members sleep on the same floor. He walks with the manager to the room number 1728. The manager knocks the door but no answer.

“He’s probably already sleep.”, the manager says and immidiately calls the staff for the spare key. After a moment, they finally got the spare key. He hands it to Jaehyun. “I’m gonna leave now Jae, call me if you need me.”, he says as walks away from Jaehyun. Jaehyun just waves his hand and then try to open the door.

He finds Sicheng sleeps backfacing him as soon as the door is open. “Sicheng?”, he calls to make sure the latter is actually sleeping. No answer, he’s probably in deep sleep. He then closes the door as quite as possible and walks to the corner of the room, placing his luggage. He takes a glance to Sicheng who sleeps peacefully. He wants to get near to Sicheng but he doesn’t wanna wakes him. He then quickly takes shower before sleeps, he knows that he smell like shit after being in the jungle for days. After quick shower, he walks out from the bathroom and find Sicheng already wake up, sits on the bed with phone on his hand.

“Oh, hi Jae.”, he says shortly.

“Did I wake you?”, Jaehyun asks as he dries his hair with towel. Sicheng shakes his head and looks at him. “No, you didn’t Jae.”, Sicheng replies. Jaehyun just mouths ‘o’ as he takes his pajamas. After quick change, he then sits at then of the bed, still drying his hair. As he sits, Sicheng suddenly hugs him from behind, makes him startled with sudden skinship.

“Hm? You miss me?”, he can feel Sicheng nods in the hug. He then turns to Sicheng, to find him with tears forming on his eyes. “Sicheng? Why..”, he’s cupping Sicheng’s face and erases the tears. Sicheng’s nose turns red, as well as his cheeks. He pouts as Jaehyun’s hand on his face.

“I... miss you... A lot.”, Sicheng says while holds his tears. Jaehyun feels guilty, seeing his lover almost crying in front of him. He pulls Sicheng into hugs, peppering him with lots and lots of kisses. “I’m sorry Sicheng...”, he replies while he kiss the top of his head. His hand keeps rubbing Sicheng’s hand, tries to calm him.

As he hugs Sicheng, he then notice something familiar. “Oh, so you wear my cologne?”, Sicheng lifts his head and looks at Jaehyun in the eyes. His cheeks blushed so bad which makes Jaehyun laughs. “I... Yeah... I found your cologne laying on your drawer while I help Taeyong- _hyung_ cleaned your room...”, he confesses as the redness fully showed until his ears. Jaehyun put his face to Sicheng’s neck as he inhales the smell from the latter’s body.

“Good, I love it. You should wear this more often, Sicheng.”, Sicheng startled as Jaehyun lips touching his neck. “You didn’t mad?”, Sicheng asks carefully.

“Why would I?”, Jaehyun sees Sicheng in the eye, assure him to not worry. “Well, I know that cologne costs you lots of money.”, Jaehyun cups his face again, pinch his cheeks. “If that means I can share the same smell with you, I won’t mind.”, Jaehyun smiles to Sicheng. The smile still give Sicheng butterflies on his belly, still makes his heart racing, no matter how many times he already seen that smile that Jung Jaehyun has.

“I’m... glad you’re back, Jae. I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“ _I am, babe._ ”, Jaehyun closes between both of them. Sicheng shuts his eyes, he can feel Jaehyun’s lips touching his forehead. Then to his both eyes, cheeks, nose, chin, ears, and lastly to his lips. The warmth of Jaehyun’s lips is so familiar, it feels like home. The kiss starts slow and soft, nothing is rushed. Jaehyun can tastes coke in the corner of Sicheng’s lips. He then deepen the kiss, makes Sicheng moans between the kisses.

He loves Sicheng’s muffled moans and then, he pulls the kiss so both of them can breath. Sicheng’s lips turns red and wet, with his cheeks still continuosly flushed due to kisses. His hand back to Sicheng face, softly pinch Sicheng’s cheeks. He locks his eyes onto Sicheng’s.

“Sicheng?”

“Yes?”

“I want to thank you.”

“For?”

“Being with me in here, right now.”

“Sure, I also want to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not cheating with the monkey in the jungle.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, thank you so much for all of you to read my works ;;;
> 
> my previous work ('Do You Mind?') wasn't that good because it's my first works ever...
> 
> i wish i could write more fics for NCT in the future~~~ again, thank you so much~


End file.
